


How Many Ways

by JasnNCarly



Series: Michael Corinthos III/Sage Alcazar/Johnny Zacchara Series [4]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, ten sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: One shot (Johnny’s POV) follows the series "Line in the Sand," "Fall for Your Type," and "Beyond the License"





	How Many Ways

**Mind:** Johnny understood his place in her life, logically it could be his only role as they became engaged when she was still bedding a Corinthos; yet it was becoming harder and harder to ignore his heart’s outcry as she became his consistent, his home, his only safe place.  
  
**Chill:** When she agreed to do something painfully normal, he almost wondered if it was a trick; however, as she entered the room with a big bowl of popcorn in hand, he could be assured the only man she would be snuggling with tonight was him as they watched and critiqued the lame cop shows flooding prime time television.  
  
**See:** Johnny knew something was wrong as she tried so hard to avoid his eyes, offering a shy smile as her hand curled so tightly around her neck; but none of it was enough to conceal the dark love mark staining the side of her throat – one that had not been left by his lips.  
  
**Truth:** “You want me to lie” was a question he could not answer honestly as he was crystal clear about what she was hiding; yet nothing could keep him from making his own secret known as he captured her faced in his hands and swept her up in a kiss that left only a moan muffled between them.  
  
**Beside:** It was not the first time she had been in his bed, victim to the chemistry between them that they had managed to avoid for years before their marriage; however, her distance was evident and the uncertainty in her ebony eyes only made him feel alone.  
  
**Seek:** Johnny sat alone in his office, nursing the strongest liquor he had found in his bar, and watched for disturbance to the compound, praying it would be more than his endless thoughts; when he heard her bare feet moving through the room, he swallowed the last of his drink and looked up to meet her gaze as she stood beside his leather desk chair, “You want a divorce?”  
  
**Problem:** When she knelt in front of him, sobs echoing in the room, she laid her head in his lap and hugged his legs; Johnny flashed backed to meetings with her as a child after she was so certain her world was falling apart, cuing him to stroke her dark mane as she confessed, “I don’t know what I want.”  
  
**Jaded:** She never hid from him, told him the “honest to God truth” whenever he inquired, but he wanted to live in ignorance – live in blissful denial; his deep desire for their marriage to be real caused him to gather her in his arms and take her to his bed once more.  
  
**Blind** : Her embrace was enough to make him forgive any mistake she made and forget any consistency in her affair; instead, he enjoyed her attention as she sold their marriage to any prying eyes and secured himself in the back up she proved during the meetings with the families.   
  
***Countdown:** When he had his driver follow her to the building where Michael lived, he could only stare at his wedding ring with the conviction that one day Sage would make the right decision for herself and the business; eventually, she would realize her only choice was the husband she had or things would get messy.


End file.
